


Perfect For You

by cHarley_Quinn



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay Ichijouji Ken, Izumi Koushiro/Yagami Taichi | Kamiya Tai, Love Confessions, M/M, Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji - Freeform, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Canon, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Yagami Taichi | Kamiya Tai, bisexual Motomiya Daisuke | Motomiya Davis, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cHarley_Quinn/pseuds/cHarley_Quinn
Summary: Ken has a new haircut and Daisuke doesn't understand his own feelings.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Daiken Discord Server





	Perfect For You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Perfect For You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/567142) by It's my own fic. 



> This one-shot is dedicated to the wonderful people at the Daiken Discord Server. Without them I probably wouldn't have translated this fanfiction into English, so if there are any mistakes in it, please let me know.  
> Inspired by this [beautiful artwork](https://lafumiko.tumblr.com/post/186657207442/im-not-a-fan-of-the-new-character-design-in).  
> Have fun reading it!

Actually, Daisuke preferred school vacations.

This year he had spent the two weeks New Year' holiday in the USA together with his parents and Jun. And as much as Daisuke was looking forward to the trip, it also meant that he couldn't see Ken for those two weeks.

For two weeks, emails were their only means of contact, and Daisuke yearned for his best friend already after the first week. Their flight back home hadn't landed until Sunday evening and Daisuke had just managed to send a short message to Ken that he was back home, before he dropped into bed exhausted.

Since they both attended high school, they had little time to see each other during the week. Three days a week Daisuke helped out in a ramen shop after class and otherwise they were too busy with studying and homework. Still, Daisuke insisted on calling Ken and talking with him for hours every evening and sometimes falling asleep on the phone. But today Daisuke's school day ended earlier than usual. One teacher had fallen ill and his class had been given the last two hours off. Daisuke didn't even think about it and just took the next subway to Tamachi. He was sure, Ken would be pleased if he could surprise him. Although he knew he had enough time - Ken's class would not end for another half hour - Daisuke hurried to the private high school Ken was attending. There was so much he wanted to tell him. Maybe next time he could take Ken with him and watch the New Year's Eve fireworks on Times Square.

He reached the school building and took a look at his wristwatch, a Christmas present from Ken. It took him less than ten minutes. Daisuke smiled. A new record.

He stopped right next to the school gate, leaning slightly against the brick wall. Twenty minutes left before he would finally see Ken again. Daisuke grabbed his cell phone and used the time to text his other friends that he arrived safely in Japan.

Time flew by and when the school bell rang, Daisuke pushed himself away from the wall and turned his gaze towards the school gate, from which the first students were slowly streaming out. Quickly his eyes flew over the different heads, searching for Ken's shoulder-length black hair.

“Daisuke?”

Surprised, he looked around when Ken suddenly called him. Did he miss him? Not many students had left the building so far.

But then he spotted him and the corners of his mouth automatically lifted to a wide smirk. A breeze came up and blew through his best friend's hair.

Daisuke stopped. There was something different about Ken.

Confused, he rubbed his eyes and stared at Ken, squinting his eyes together to make sure he was not imagining it. But it was really him. And his shoulder-length hair, which had somehow been so typical Ken, was now cut off, given way to a short haircut.

"Does it look that bad?" Ken approached him and was now playing with one of his strands of hair, a tense look in his eyes.

Daisuke swallowed and tried to find the right words.

He could hardly tell Ken that he'd never seen anyone more beautiful.

Not that Ken hadn't been beautiful before. Ken always looked good. So why did his heart suddenly start beating so fast? Was it just because of Ken's new haircut? It was just hair, Daisuke scolded himself and then hugged him.

"It's just unusual," he said after they had parted from each other again and let his eyes glide over the black, now short hair. Daisuke was overwhelmed by the desire to run his hand through his hair. Instead, he pushed his hands as deep as he could into his pants pockets.

"But... um... it suits you," he murmured softly.

"Thank you." Ken blushed slightly and then they both remained silent for a few seconds. It was a strange silence. Usually Daisuke didn't mind if they didn't talk. Since the first jogress evolution of their two Digimon partners, they understood each other even without words. But now something was different. Or was it just Daisuke's imagination?

"So... what are you doing here?" Ken's question pulled him from his own thoughts.

"I-I thought I'd surprise you," Daisuke said with a grin. "But it seems you succeeded much better than I did."

Ken smiled softly and the two headed for Ken's home. At least he couldn't stare at Ken the whole time he was walking beside him. Daisuke really didn't intend to run into a streetlamp. And soon he had his arm around Ken's shoulders. Excited, Daisuke told him every detail of his U.S. vacation.

Ken's mother was at home. She was pleased to see Daisuke and invited him for dinner. She declined Daisuke's offer to help her and insisted that he should rather spend time with her son, who had been dejected about Daisuke's absence for the whole two weeks of school break. At these words Daisuke blushed and looked at Ken in surprise, but Ken acted as if his mother had simply exaggerated. And now they sat across from each other at the living room table and were doing their homework.

Daisuke kept complaining every five minutes about how unfair it was for his teachers to give them homework the very first day after the break. Ken just laughed and then bent over to explain Daisuke's math problem. Not that he really listened. Ken's hair distracted him far too much.

All he wanted to think about was what Ken's hair would feel like when he touched it. He looked at his best friend, watched him closely. His black hair was shiny like silk. Gorgeous. Ken was just gorgeous.

"You can say if you don't like it." Ken had put his pen aside and looked at him disappointed. "I thought we were friends."

Crap! Daisuke didn't want Ken to feel bad.

"I... it's just unusual." The only unusual thing was probably the thoughts he had suddenly whenever he looked at Ken. "I'm just used to your shoulder-length hair, Ken."

Finally, Ken sighed and picked up his pen again, solving his own math task. Daisuke looked at his own book, trying hard to remember what Ken had just explained to him. But instead, Daisuke kept glancing at him whenever Ken wasn't paying attention.

"You're staring," he commented without looking up from his own sheet. "And you have absolutely no clue what I just explained, do you?"

Daisuke blushed. Why did Ken have to see through him so easily?

"I... I'm sorry," Daisuke said, looking apologetically at his best friend.

"What exactly?" Ken turned to him and raised an eyebrow sceptically. There it was again, this heart pounding. Was it supposed to happen every time he looked at Ken now? It was just a new haircut.

"I... everything," he said quietly. "The staring and ... I won't do it again, I promise. Your new haircut just looks..." - gorgeous - "...really good."

Ken smiled at him again and Daisuke was relieved.

"I was worried you wouldn't like it," Ken said in a soft voice.

"Stupid! It's your hair, if I don't like it, that's my problem," Daisuke interjected angrily. But even if Ken shaved his hair off completely, he would still be beautiful in Daisuke's eyes.

"But you're my best friend, Daisuke. Your opinion matters to me."

"Th-thank you." Daisuke didn't know what to say.

"Shall I explain it to you again?" Ken asked politely. Daisuke nodded and decided to be more careful this time. And while Ken explained to him a second time how exactly he had to solve the math problem, Daisuke let his eyes wander from the textbook to Ken's hair. Ken looked so pretty with that new haircut.

Ken raised his head and looked at him reproachfully. Caught Daisuke looked at his textbook again.

"It doesn't bother me, by the way," Ken suddenly said with a gentle smile. "When you stare at me."

Daisuke looked at him confused. Again he wondered how it would feel to touch Ken's hair. Which was ridiculous, because how often had he always tousled Ken's hair before? He knew what it felt like.

"What do you say we take a little break?" Ken looked at him smiling. "You're way too distracted right now anyway."

Daisuke thought about what Ken meant exactly. He wouldn't mind if Daisuke looked at him? Skeptically, he glanced at him and opened his mouth but decided against it. Maybe it was better if they left the subject alone.

"How was your vacation?" he asked instead and followed Ken to the kitchen where his mother was filling a plate with food.

"Have you finished your homework yet?" she asked nicely. Ken shook his head.

"We're hungry," he said politely and then turned to Daisuke. "Pretty boring. You weren't there."

Daisuke's heart was beating loudly, it was astonishing that neither Ken nor his mother - and he couldn't say which would be worse - heard it.

"Did you really miss me, Ken?" He put on a wry grin when Ken looked at him. Ken blushed and then looked away in a hurry. Daisuke grinned broadly and held the next plate out to Ken. Their fingers touched each other as he took the plate. But instead of Ken withdrawing his hand, he left his fingers exactly where they were and looked at Daisuke pleadingly.

All Daisuke could think of was the tingling of his skin where Ken touched him. Again his gaze glided to Ken's hair that framed his face. How much he wanted to touch him.

Then the apartment door was opened and Ken took a step back. Mr Ichijouji came into the kitchen. He smiled when he saw Daisuke.

"How nice to see you, Daisuke-kun," he greeted him. "Ken told me about your vacation. How was it in the States?"

"Cold," Daisuke said with a grin, suppressing the strange feeling that had come up in him when Ken's father had destroyed the moment between him and Ken. Daisuke didn't even know what was going on between them.

Maybe... a thought flashed through his head. Maybe his heart was racing because they were Jogresspartners. Yes, that must be it. If he asked Taichi, he would surely confirm that he felt the same way around Yamato. Surely it was a perfectly normal side effect of their jogress-bond, that Daisuke got heart pounding just because of Ken's new haircut.

~*~

"One oolong tea and for you a hot chocolate with cream, there you go." The waitress placed the two drinks in front of them on the table and then hurried on to an elderly gentleman who waved him over with his wallet in his hand.

"At last, I was dying from thirst," Taichi murmured and drank carefully from his cup. Daisuke looked at him in curiosity. Since when did Taichi drink oolong tea? Normally he would ask, but if he got distracted now, they wouldn't get a chance to talk about the reason Daisuke had wanted to see him.

Daisuke clasped the warm cup and looked around anxiously. It was a small café, which was mainly filled with students, since it was very close to the university, where Taichi attended. Of all days it was full to bursting point. The two of them had just managed to snatch a place for themselves.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Taichi watched him attentively over the rim of his cup. "Your message sounded like it was a matter of life and death."

Daisuke shrugged. It was too crowded here for him. Too many people who could listen. But Taichi said he usually spent afternoons studying. And Daisuke wanted to talk to him before he saw Ken again.

"Well, not really," he said sheepishly. How exactly should he address that he suddenly got such strange feelings when he looked at Ken? He hadn't seen Ken for the rest of the week - both had been too busy. But now it was Friday and in just a few hours he would pick Ken up at the train station.

They would spend the whole weekend together. Alone, because Daisuke's parents were visiting his grandmother and Jun had moved out last year. They had already planned Ken's sleepover, before Daisuke had even packed his bags for the USA vacation. But now it seemed like a totally bad idea to spend two nights with Ken. Two nights they would spend together in one bed.

After Daisuke was awakened in the middle of the night by a crying, sometimes screaming Ken for the first time and he insisted - as soon as he got Ken out of his nightmare - that he spend the rest of the night in his bed with him, they eventually decided not to put on the guest futon anymore, but to make themselves comfortable in Daisuke's bed. Two years ago his parents had bought him a bigger bed. But now Daisuke found it much too narrow. What if he noticed Daisuke staring at him again? Or if Daisuke's body did something embarrassing?

"It's just..." he hesitantly started, when Taichi's cell phone suddenly vibrated. The elder looked at him apologetically before opening it and reading the text message. He smiled broadly and in his eyes lay a dreamy look while he typed a short answer. Daisuke wondered who had just written to him, because Taichi's expression clearly indicated that the sender was someone special to him. Instead, he bit his lower lip and sipped his drink until Taichi closed his cell phone.

"Sorry, Daisuke. So, tell me. Whatever it is, you can talk to me."

"Ken has a new haircut!" Daisuke blurted out.

" And?" Taichi raised one eyebrow. "There's nothing unusual about a new haircut."

Daisuke lowered his head and looked at his cup.

"You're right, but..." He fell silent and searched for the right words.

"Does he look that bad, and you were going to ask me how best to confess to Ken that he looks absolutely awful with his new haircut?"

"Ken doesn't look awful," Daisuke explained angrily. How could anyone even dare call Ken ugly? "The new haircut suits him perfectly and he looks so gorgeous with it, and I..." He fell silent when he noticed Taichi's smiling face.

"Gorgeous?", asked the curious man.

Daisuke shot the blood into his face and he slid nervously back and forth in his seat.

"Well, ... he doesn't look that bad," he tried to calm down his outburst of emotion from before.

Taichi looked at him sceptically. _Are you sure that's all?_ He didn't have to ask the question, Daisuke knew what he wanted to say.

"You like Ken," Taichi said calmly.

"Of course I like Ken. He's my best friend. My Jogress-Partner. Why wouldn't I like him?"

"And Yamato is my best friend and our Digimon are also fusing, but I still don't experience any heart pounding around him," Taichi said.

"How do you know I get heart beating around Ken?" Daisuke's jaw dropped.

"You told me just now." Taichi looked at Daisuke with a smirk.

"I thought maybe it's because Ken and I are Jogress-Partners," he started slowly. He had continued thinking about his theory all week. It could only be because of their Jogress-Connection. Daisuke hadn't wanted to ask his friends if they felt the same. If they didn't, Takeru and Miyako would just tease him about it. Or even worse, they'd run to Ken and ask him if he was also experiencing heart pounding. With Taichi, he was sure his secret was safe with him.

"I mean... sometimes I can still hear the echo of his heartbeat. And I know he's calling before the phone rings. Just one look and I know what he's feeling. I thought it was the same with you and Yamato-san."

Taichi shook his head slowly. "Believe me, sometimes it would really be easier to understand this stubborn guy, but I have to disappoint you. Our bond has never been as strong as it is between you and Ken."

Daisuke moaned annoyed. He had been so sure that their jogress-bond must have had something to do with it. What other reason could there be that he felt so strange around Ken?

"I just don't understand what's wrong with me," Daisuke lamented. "Everything was fine until now. And now Ken probably thinks I'm totally creepy, because I stared at him like a lunatic the whole Monday afternoon. I mean, it's just a new haircut. I knew Ken was good-looking before I even saw him this monday. This is Ken we're talking about. Ken is absolutely perfect. He's kind and smart and funny and he looks so good with this new haircut, I want to k-" _I want to kiss him and tell him how handsome he looks._

Daisuke fell silent.

Had he just almost told Taichi he wanted to kiss Ken?

Did he really want to kiss Ken?

He stared into the air for a few seconds, trying to understand what he had just thought.

And then the realization hit him.

"Shit," he cursed.

Because the thought of Ken was suddenly as sweet as sugar and the very idea of kissing Ken melted his heart.

"Shit, shit, shit," he cursed again, then he put his hand over his mouth. "I think I'm in love with Ken."

It made sense. That heart pounding around Ken, that he kept thinking about him, that Ken's new hairstyle was upsetting him so much. He had felt like this before, back when he had a crush on Hikari. But the feelings for Taichi's younger sister had faded long ago and they had never been this intense. Helplessly he looked over at Taichi.

"Do you think Ken will still like me when he finds out?"

Taichi looked at him in amazement and then laughed out loud. Daisuke felt the questioning looks of the other guests and looked at the cup of his cocoa in front of him while he waited for the elder to calm down again. He really didn't understand what was so funny about this. Daisuke was seriously worried.

"That's all you want to know?" Taichi asked after he had calmed down again. "Wondering if Ken still likes you just because you fancy boys? I thought you would be more irritated by the fact that you like boys."

Daisuke shrugged. If he also liked boys - and he was quite sure that he liked both - so it was. He had never cared what others thought about him. The most important thing for him was what Ken thought of him. He couldn't tell Ken. What if Ken hated him then? But he had never kept any secret from Ken! He shared everything with Ken. And now he had to hide the fact that he was in love with his best friend?

But what if it destroyed their friendship? What if Ken didn't feel the same way, or was even disgusted by it? Daisuke didn't want to ruin their friendship. But he couldn't possibly hide it from Ken. He wanted to tell Ken how he felt about him. He was just afraid of his reaction.

Taichi bent forward. "Do you really think Ken won't like you when he knows? Daisuke, why would he do that? He's your best friend."

Daisuke bit her lower lip.

"Ken wouldn't end your friendship just because you don't only like girls." Taichi shook his head. "You're too important to him for that, anyone can see that. And are you sure you want to hide it from him? You share everything with him."

Daisuke blushed because he knew Taichi was right. He had no secrets from Ken and a part of him wanted to tell him right away. In the past he probably would have just done it.

Taichi drank the last rest of his tea and then jumped up when he had a quick look at his watch. "I really don't want to be rude, but I wanted to meet Koushiro..."

"No, it's okay." His cup was still half full. But Ken's train wouldn't get there for another two hours and he could use that time to think about it further. About the feelings for Ken that he's only just begun to realize.

Taichi smiled pitifully and then put a hand on his shoulder.

"You really should talk to Ken," he then said. "It has never been the right decision to suppress his feelings. And maybe you will be surprised positively and he even returns your feelings?"

"Have you ever been afraid to confess to someone how you feel about them because they might not feel the same?"

Taichi thought for a moment before he shook his head.

"Not me," he finally said. "But Koushiro was quite nervous because he thought I didn't feel anything for him."

Daisuke looked at him surprised.

"Wait... you and Koushiro?" The oolong tea. The message that made Taichi smile. And that he was now meeting with Koushiro. It all made sense.

Taichi nodded. "Koushiro and I didn't have a chance to tell you yet. So it would be great if you kept it to yourself?"

Daisuke smiled approvingly. Taichi seemed happy. And even if it came as a surprise that he was dating Koushiro of all people, Daisuke was glad that Taichi was happy with him.

Taichi nodded goodbye to him and then left the café.

Daisuke slowly sipped his drink and thought about Taichi's words. Maybe he would be positively surprised? But if Ken liked him the way Daisuke did, Daisuke should have noticed. He knew usually what Ken was thinking, too. Maybe he should cancel with Ken. He could pretend that he was sick. Then he remembered that just before meeting Taichi, he had sent a short message to Ken that they had to do some grocery shopping at the Ai-Mart on the way to Daisuke's home. He could not possibly cancel now.

Daisuke drank the last sip of cocoa and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Maybe he could first try to find out what Ken generally thought about people who liked the same sex. And then he would move on.

~*~

Cold air hit Ken as the subway doors opened and he stepped onto the platform. But he didn't care because he would see Daisuke today and spend a whole weekend with him. Something he had been looking forward to for days.

Daisuke waited behind the platform barrier and waved at him excitedly when he discovered Ken. Ken smiled and as much as he wanted to hug his best friend immediately, he lined up in the queue to pass the barrier. He could use the time to calm his heart that so often when he saw Daisuke, started to beat so fast, as if he had just run a marathon.

He had thought he was in control of his emotions. But since the two of them had met again last Monday, since Daisuke had seen his new haircut and stared at him with his big, mahogany-brown eyes and had kept gazing at Ken all afternoon, Ken had been reminded again that he was hopelessly in love with his best friend.

"Hey!" Daisuke wrapped his arms around him after Ken stepped through the barrier, and he was more than happy to return the hug from his best friend. And maybe he pressed Daisuke a little closer and held him a little longer than normal friends would. He didn't care.

"How was school?," Ken asked smiling as the two of them walked arm in arm to the supermarket. He enjoyed the closeness of his best friend, who was now chatting away and telling how his week had been.

Ken was relieved that Daisuke was behaving normally again. His behavior on Monday had completely irritated him and he had spent the rest of the week brooding over what was going on with Daisuke. Maybe his greatest fear had come true and Daisuke had realized that Ken had fallen for him.

He had accepted long ago that he had a crush on his best friend. Just as he had accepted that Daisuke didn't return his feelings. Otherwise he would have done something long ago, right? Motomiya Act-Now-Think-Later-Daisuke. Although he had become calmer over the years. But if he felt even the slightest hint of what Ken felt, then he surely would have kissed him by now.

"Ken? Are you listening to me?" Daisuke looked at him from the side in wonder and he blushed. When he realized how he felt about Daisuke, he was worried that their constant sticking together and their constant touches and the likes would eventually disturb Daisuke. So the next time Ken met Daisuke and the others, he had tried to stay away from Daisuke. However, it had been Daisuke who had forced himself on him, always putting an arm around him, and Ken couldn't deny that Daisuke's closeness made him happy. And maybe he gave Daisuke a few longing looks when he wasn't looking, or even admired his body.

"My mind was somewhere else," he said apologetically. They had reached the supermarket.

"I wanted to know what you wanted to eat tonight," Daisuke asked.

Ken shrugged. "

If you don't decide, I'll cook ramen," he warned him and winked at him as he pushed the trolley in front of him, checking two Chinese cabbages.

Ken laughed slightly. "You work in a ramen shop and you still want to make ramen for me? Don't you get bored?"

Daisuke grinned widely and then put both cabbages into the cart. "I have to keep in practice. And besides, you love me and my ramen!"

Ken swallowed. If Daisuke only knew how right he was about that statement.

"I just don't want you to be bored," he said instead. "And after a week of cooking ramen, don't you think it's time for a change?"

He looked at Daisuke encouragingly.

"Hmm... but it's different when I cook for you," Daisuke said after a while, when they just walked next to each other and Daisuke purposefully pulled things from the shelves. "You're my best friend and I love cooking ramen for you."

Ken couldn't deny it, Daisuke's ramen was definitely one of his favourite dishes.

"Don't worry, I won't force you to eat ramen all weekend," Daisuke added. "What do you think about snacks later?"

"What do you have planned for later?" Ken asked curiously.

"There's this movie I'd like to see," Daisuke reluctantly said. Ken lifted an eyebrow. Since their taste in movies was so different, the two had agreed to take turns in choosing a movie. Last time it was Daisuke's turn - and his choice was a horror movie where Ken almost wet his pants because of his fear. Nevertheless, he had taken the opportunity to snuggle up to Daisuke whenever something scared him. Daisuke didn't mind, but instead stroked Ken's back with his free hand. And Daisuke's caresses had made the film not quite so bad.

"It's not a horror movie," Daisuke told him. "And I know it was supposed to be your turn, but I happened to see the film in the video store on the way here and thought I should take the chance before it's rented again for weeks." His lower lip pushed forward he looked at Ken with big eyes.

"What is the movie about?" he asked curiously. "An action comedy," Daisuke said and stretched to reach the top shelf. Ken took the opportunity to admire Daisuke's body. "Russian secret agent and American ex-thief must work together to free a scientist kidnapped by Nazis."

"I don't mind." Ken suspected that Daisuke wanted to watch the movie for a reason and he was curious what that reason was. They went on to the cashier, Daisuke chatted with Miyako's father and only when Ken pointed out to him that there were other people waiting behind them, they interrupted their conversation. Mr. Inoue promised to send his daughter greetings from them.

The rest of the way to the Motomiyas' home they spent to telling each other about their last days' experiences. They reached Daisuke's home without incident and, as usual, Ken slipped out of his shoes and into the pair of slippers that had become his at some point over the years.

They put the groceries away together, Ken now knew only too well where everything belonged. Then Daisuke set about preparing her dinner while Ken washed and cut the vegetables. He was never really good at cooking, so he left most of the work to Daisuke. And besides, he liked watching his best friend cook. Daisuke always looked up so concentrated and careful then, Ken wanted to hug him from behind and whisper in his ear how good his best friend looked. Instead, he was content to watch him cook and pushed every fantasy that involved Daisuke into the deepest corners of his consciousness.

"Here you go." Grinning, Daisuke finally put a bowl filled with ramen on the table in front of him. In the middle of the bowl, surrounded by ramen noodles, pork, and corn, lay a half-sliced egg, two corn kernels on top of the egg white, so that the egg looked as if it was looking at him in shock. Daisuke looked at him waiting, while Ken first tasted the broth with his spoon, which had a wonderfully spicy taste, and then shoved noodles and meat into his mouth. The noodles were not too soft boiled, just as Ken liked it. The meat literally melted on his tongue. He ate slowly and the ramen warmed him from the inside. How much he missed Daisuke's ramen. Sitting at the table with his best friend and eating ramen had an incredibly calming effect on him.

Ken gave Daisuke a nervous look and then paused. His best friend hadn't even touched his own portion yet, but stared at him once again. And ... was it just his imagination or was Daisuke staring at his lips? His best friend didn't seem to notice that Ken had caught him. Slowly Ken kept chewing, he didn't want Daisuke to notice anything, and finally swallowed. Daisuke said nothing, so Ken decided to continue eating.

"Hmmm", he sighed enthusiastically when he finished eating. Daisuke had been watching him the whole time. "Daisuke, you've outdone yourself again."

Daisuke blushed and looked at his own portion. He noticed that the bowl in front of him was still full and frantically shoved the food into his mouth. Ken giggled, put the chopsticks down and watched Daisuke carefully while eating.

"Is something wrong?" Daisuke asked confusedly when he had eaten half of his ramen. "Don't say I spilled something."

_No, but you look beautiful._

"I was just wondering if there's any particular reason you want to watch this movie later," he said instead.

Daisuke hardly flinched noticeably. "Um ... I just found the trailer very interesting," he replied slowly and Ken was now 100 percent sure that Daisuke wanted to achieve something with this movie.

"If you want to watch the movie so bad, what do you say we turn it on right now?"

"But..." Daisuke pointed at his portion of ramen.

"You can eat in your room," Ken suggested, then bent over the table to reach for Daisuke's bowl. With the bowl in his hand he walked towards Daisuke's room. Only when he was standing in the hallway did Daisuke push his chair back, rummage through his backpack and hurry after him.

"You always insist that we eat at the table," he said, shaking his head and turning on his television and DVD recorder.

"Well, I was just curious about the film."

Daisuke didn't say anything, but put the DVD into the recorder and then made himself comfortable on the bed. He started the film and then took the bowl Ken was holding out to him.

Ken was usually not a fan of action movies. The movie was interesting, though. And then there was the fact that the American ex-thief and the Russian secret agent got closer and closer during the plot. There were gentle glances that the two threw at each other, a possessive hand that the Russian put around the American's waist when the antagonist flirted with him. But the two men were accompanied by a young woman who pretended to be married to the Russian in order to be able to spy on the enemy better. Ken knew that these two would end up together at the end of the movie. That's the way it always was in these kind of movies, even when the man and the woman had absolutely no chemistry with each other. After all, she had an important role in this movie and didn't only serve to advance the plot of the male protagonist.

So Ken was all the more astonished when the scene in which the American was kidnapped and tortured came up. Just in time the Russian appeared and knocked the opponent out with an iron bar. Then he freed his colleague and when the latter wanted to tell him something, he pressed his mouth against the other's. Ken didn't know who looked more surprised. Him or the American.

But the ex-thief simply blinked several times and then smiled at his partner crookedly. "There's a bomb to be disarmed, so as much as I wanna get on with it, what do you say we put it off till later?"

Carefully Ken looked in Daisuke's direction. His best friend was sitting next to him, hands on his knees. He gazed intently at the screen, his cheeks slightly reddened.

Was that the reason Daisuke wanted to watch this movie?

Ken missed the rest of the movie. He was too busy staring at Daisuke and wondering if his guess was right. Daisuke avoided looking in his direction, but the tension of his body told Ken that he was burning inside.

Finally, it seemed like an eternity to Ken, the final credits ran across the screen. Daisuke sighed in relief and then looked at his knees, tugging at the sleeve of his sweater.

"That wasn't so bad," Ken said carefully.

Daisuke flinched barely noticeably and then looked at him shyly.

"I must say, the thing with Dmitri and Jim astonished me."

"So you didn't mind?"

Ken shook his head. Daisuke sighed in relief and slipped backwards.

"Fuck, you don't know how relieved that makes me."

Ken watched Daisuke stretch and then slid closer to his best friend, supporting his head with his elbow against the wall.

Daisuke bit his lower lip briefly and then slid closer to Ken as well.

"Is there a reason you're so relieved?" Ken focused his attention on Daisuke's chest, which rose and fell with every breath.

"I think I like both. That is, girls and boys."

Oh.

Ken looked at him in amazement. If he bent over now, he could kiss Daisuke. Daisuke liked boys. He could pretend he lost his balance. There was a chance Daisuke felt the same for him as he did for Daisuke. Should he dare? Slowly he bowed lower.

"I... I haven't been completely honest with you," Daisuke started and Ken stopped.

His best friend raised his hand and then stroked his short hair.

"So about your hair... Not only does it look good ... well, actually ... you are gorgeous, Ken," he whispered, his cheeks bright red. "You've always been gorgeous, but somehow I've only just noticed."

"Daisuke, I..."

"Canikissyouken?" the words came frantically from his mouth.

Ken looked at him in surprise. He didn't know what to say. Did that really just happen, or was he imagining it? Daisuke had asked him if he could kiss him. _Or was he just hearing things?_ A small voice came up in his mind. Ken nervously swallowed. What if all this was supposed to be Daisuke's way of finding out if his best friend was gay and therefore ending their friendship? Ken frowned to dispel the thought. Daisuke wouldn't do that.

"Ken?", he interrupted his thoughts. "Please, say something..."

His voice was fragile, as if he was close to tears. Because of him? Did Daisuke think Ken didn't want to kiss him? There was nothing Ken would rather do. Instead of answering, Ken climbed on his lap and then pressed his lips carefully against Daisuke's.

Daisuke's lips tasted like the ramen from before and he probably tasted the same. He wanted to retreat but Daisuke had already wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. Hungrily he pressed his mouth against Ken and licked with his tongue over his lower lip. Ken was only too happy to open his mouth and then Daisuke's tongue was inside him, exploring and caressing him and Daisuke's hands moved up his back until they buried themselves in Ken's hair. It was everything Ken had always dreamed of. And now he sat here on Daisuke's lap and he kissed him deeply and full of love.

Tentatively, he once detached himself from Daisuke's lips but Daisuke looked at him with one open eye and whispered a soft "Later, want to kiss you more" before he pressed their lips together again. And Ken definitely had no objections. He had dreamed about kissing Daisuke for so long that he didn't want to stop now.

It was the loud ringing of the phone that finally made the two of them break up their kiss. Ken climbed up from Daisuke and the latter ran into the hall to take the call.

Carefully Ken touched his lips. Were they swollen from all the kissing or did it just seem that way to him? He had kissed Daisuke. How long had he waited for this moment and now it was here, Ken could cry with happiness. Daisuke liked him. Daisuke even liked him so much that he wanted to kiss him for hours.

"Wrong number," Daisuke explained annoyed when he returned to his room. He stopped when he saw Ken and then hurried to his side.

"Shit, Ken, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong, pushing you into something you weren't ready for?"

Worried, he wiped his wet cheek. Ken hadn't even noticed he was crying. Laughing, he shook his head and leaned against Daisuke's warm hand.

"I'm just happy," he replied gently. "You don't know how often I've dreamed of this moment."

Daisuke blinked and then giggled slightly before he sat down next to him.

"I was afraid you didn't feel that way about me," he confessed softly. "I thought I should have realized how you felt about me after all."

"I guess I've always been in love with you," Ken said softly and stroked Daisuke's forearm with his fingers. "But… I only really understood it when you woke up from your coma after we were trapped in the Digi-world."

Daisuke looked at him in shock.

"That was two years ago, Ken," he exclaimed. "You've been in love with me for two years and I never noticed?"

Ken shook his head.

"That was the moment I realized," he corrected him. "I had been in love with you before."

"Wow. What a great friend I am that I didn't even notice." Daisuke looked disappointed, so Ken did the only thing he thought was right in this situation and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't blame yourself, Dai," he told him. "The important thing is that we know now."

Daisuke smiled in agreement.

"Would you mind telling me how you noticed?" Ken asked curiously.

Daisuke grinned. "Your new haircut has made my heart jump in a triangle. I didn't know what was wrong with me, so I asked Taichi-san for advice and he encouraged me to confess my feelings to you. I think Taichi knew how you felt about me, or he wouldn't have done it."

Ken didn't say anything, but kept his hand moving over Daisuke's arm until he could interlock her fingers.

"Can I ask you something, Daisuke?"

"Everything."

"Are we together now?"

Daisuke giggled slightly and then stretched to give Ken a kiss on the forehead.

"But of course," he said and kept covering his face with kisses. "I couldn't think of anyone else but you as my boyfriend."

Ken gently squeezed his hand. "Neither did I. You're absolutely perfect for me."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, the movie Daisuke and Ken watched was inspired by the movie 'The Man from U.N.C.L.E.', an action comedy that is roughly about what Daisuke tells. Unfortunately, the two protagonists didn't come together in the actual movie, but I needed some kind of action movie and took the liberty to change the plot a bit. 
> 
> I hope you liked it. <3


End file.
